Happiness
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Inikah yang namanya kebahagiaan? Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Terlahir sebagai putra dari seorang ratu di sebuah kerajaan, siapa yang tidak senang? Tapi bagi Sasuke, ini kutukan. Prolog.


Suara rantai saling bergesekan, hanya itu yang terdengar di dalam ruangan 6 meter persegi tersebut. Ruangan yang hanya berisi satu orang anak manusia. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sosok itu, memainkan rantai yang membelenggu salah satu kakinya karena bosan. Entah sudah malam keberapa ia belum juga dilepaskan. Ia belum juga dibunuh.

Sosok itu mengadah, memandang langit malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama. Hanya itu pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat. Hanya itu pula sumber cahaya yang mengisi kegelapan dirinya.

Sosok itu lelah bermain. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin. Pakaiannya tipis dan compang-camping membuat hawa dingin dapat segera menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Justru aneh malam yang begitu tenang seperti ini datang padanya.

Seperti yang ia duga, tidak ada malam yang tenang untuknya. Dapat ia dengar suara pintu terbuka jauh disana, menandakan akan ada orang yang mau masuk ke lingkungan 'kandang' miliknya. Dia hanya menerka-nerka siapakah penjenguk ini. Pengawas kah? Atau pembunuh bayaran yang lain?

Ia salah. Saat suara langkah itu terasa mendekat, dapat ia lihat siapa penjenguk itu. Penjenguk itu, yang berdiri tak jauh dari jeruji 'kandangnya', menatapnya penuh rindu. Dibelakangnya, terdapat beberapa pria berseragam yang justru memberikan tatagan penuh jijik padanya. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa.

"Pangeran Sasuke. Pangeran tidak seharusnya datang pada malam-malam seperti ini." ucap salah seorang pria berseragam. Yang di dalam mendecih muak akibat tingkah orang itu yang sok perhatian.

Si Pangeran Sasuke menengok pada si pria berseragam, lalu tersenyum ramah, "Terimakasih atas kekhawatiranya, tapi saya baik-baik saja"

Sang pria berseragam pun menurut. Mundur selangkah untuk memberikan ruang privasi untuk sang pangeran dan sosok dalam kandang sana.

"Selamat malam..." sapa sang pangeran, "...Sasuke!"

Sosok yang ada di dalam kandang pun mendengus. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki kurusnya untuk mendekati jeruji besi dimana sang pangeran menyapanya. "Selamat malam, kakak. Tumben mau menjengukku" singgungnya.

Sang pangeran tidak tersinggung, ia malah tersenyum. Dia sudah biasa mendapatkan sambutan tak hangat dari adik kembarnya, Sasuke.

"Maafkan kakak yang jarang berkunjung, Sasuke. Ibunda Ratu sedang sakit, jadi saya agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Jangan pikirkan aku, kak. Nikmati saja dunia atas sana. Jangan pedulikan aku." Sasuke yang berada kandang pun kembali menyinggung kakak kembarnya.

Sang pangerang berjalan untuk lebih mendekati jeruji kandang. Tangan nya terulur untuk meraih pipi saudaranya. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi saya akan mendapatkan cara untuk kita bisa lepas dari kutukan ini. Agar tidak ada salah satu diantara kita yang mati.."

Sasuke yang ada di dalam kandang menepis sentuhan itu. "Tak masalah berapa waktu yang kau habiskan, kak. Cepat atau lambat kau yang akan mendapatkan tahta... Dan aku yang mati."

"Tidak Sasuke! Pasti ada cara dimana kita berdua bisa hidup dan memimpin kerajaan bersama! Pasti a-"

"Pergilah kak!"

Pangeran Sasuke terkejut hingga tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bentakan saudaranya tersebut sungguh keras. Penuh dengan nada mengancam. Dan mata itu! Mata seorang pembunuh. "Pergi!"

Pangeran Sasuke menunduk. Menelan ludahnya susah payah karena gugup. "Baiklah. saya akan datang lagi nanti. Selamat malam Sasuke!" ucapnya. Setelah itu meninggalkan kandang tersebut diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Sasuke yang ada dalam kandang berjalan lelah menuju sudut. Duduk melantai karena sama sekali tidak ada kursi di kandangnya. Kembali disandarkan tubuh penuh lukanya pada dinding yang dingin.

"Kau adalah pangeranya kak. Kau disukai dan kaulah orang yang diharapkan untuk hidup."

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Happiness←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Bukan maunya seperti ini. Tidur dalam kandang kecil yang minim cahaya. Bukan maunya menjadi pangeran di sebuah kerajaan dengan peraturan konyol seperti ini.

Tapi ini takdir. Takdir yang sudah digariskan entah oleh siapa yang begitu kejamnya membuatnya seperti ini.

Dia juga ingin tau apa itu kebahagiaan.

Terlahir sebagai putra dari seorang ratu di kerajaan yang tidak terlalu besar, siapa yang tidak senang? Tapi bagi Sasuke, ini kutukan. Ya, kutukan jika kau terlhir kembar.

Tidak boleh ada pangeran kembar. Itu lah peraturannya. Salah satu harus ada yang mati, itu jalan keluarnya. Tapi bagaimana cara menentukan yang mana yang pantas hidup dan yang mana yang pantas mati?

'Ya buat saja agar mereka saling bunuh! Mudah saja kan?'

'Tapi mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk saling membunuh.'

'Tunggu sampai mereka ulang tahun yang ke-16. Di hari itu lah upacara penentuan putera mahkota. Yang hidup akan jadi calon penerus tahta. Yang mati akan dilupakan.'

'Benar. Pilih saja si kakak yang akan menjadi pangeran sementara sampai saat itu tiba.'

'Bagaimana dengan si adik?'

'Terserah. Besarkan saja dia dengan hewan.'

Mata Sasuke terbuka sangat lebar. Ia tersentak. Tangannya tergenggam begitu erat sampai kuku-kukunya memutih. 'Cih! Mimpi sialan!' makinya.

Sudah pagi. Ia rasa begitu karena cahaya yang masuk dari jendela jeruji kini berwarna oranye kekuningan. Meski begitu, tidak ada hari baru untuknya.

Ia menghadap ke jeruji yang pagi ini terbuka. Lalu tak jauh dari sana, terdapat piring kumal yang sudah diisi dengan roti kering berjamur. Sarapan untuknya, dan pintu keluar.

Ia meraih roti tersebut, menggigitnya sambil berjalan. Bahkan pintu luar kandang tidak ada penjaga. Sasuke mulai curiga pada situasi ini.

Tak perlu banyak pikir, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju hutan. Bersembunyi atau apa saja ia lakukan agar tidak ada yang menemukannya. Dia dibebaskan bukan berarti benar-benar bebas. Tunggu saja pada yang akan terjadi.

Seperti yang sudah terduga, saat akan bersembunyi di salah satu semak, sudah ada beberapa pisau berterbangan mengincarnya. Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya. Ia bahkan dapat menghentikan satu pisau lalu melemparnya balik ke si pelaku. Namun, pelaku itu juga berhasil menghindarinya.

"Jadi hari ini kau, yang akan membunuhku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Sang pembunuh bayaran menegakkan badannya, sedikit bergidik ngeri pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Baru kali ini ia lihat, ada orang yang bahagia saat malaikat maut mendatanginya. Targetnya malah tersenyum suka begitu tau ada seorang pembunuh yang berniat mengambil nyawanya.

"Dasar Pangeran Sinting!" maki si pembunuh bayaran. Ia berlari mendekat. Mencabut pedang yang disampirkan di punggungnya, lalu dihunuskan ke Sasuke.

"Apa katamu? Pangeran sinting?" tanya sasuke. Dari nada bicaranya, jelas ia tidak suka dengn julukan itu.

Bukannya menghindar, Sasuke malah berlari mendekat, menerjang si pembunuh bayaran dengan tangan kosong. Sang pembunuh bayaran pun tersenyum senang melihat tingkah gegabah Sasuke, berlari lebih cepat. Lebih semangat karena tak menyangka membunuh pangeran sinting yang katanya sulit dibunuh ini dengan mudah. Rupanya itu hanya isu. Mereka, pembunuh-pembunuh bayaran yang sebelumnya melakukan pekerjaan ini pasti sangatlah bodoh.

Naif, pikir Sasuke. Tepat sebelum pedang itu menyentuhnya, ia mengambil tolakan ke kanan, sehingga pedang tersebut hanya melewati depan perutnya. Sang pembunuh bayaran terkejut karena tak berhasil mengenai Sasuke, lebih terbelalak lagi karena di saat yang sama ia merasakan lehernya ditusuk sesuatu.

Pembunuh bayaran itu seketika kehilangan keseimbanganya dan terjatuh. Darah mengalir deras dari arterinya. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Dia tak mau mati!

Lagipula, sejak... sejak kapan pangeran sinting itu memegang sebuah pisau kecil. Dia tidak melihat sedikitpun sang pangeran merogoh kantungnya. Darimana pisau itu datang? Oh ia baru menyadarinya. Itulah pisau yang tadi ia lempar dengan maksud melukai pangeran sinting ini dari jauh.

Sasuke mendekat. Kaki kirinya menginjak tubuh ringkih yang akan mati itu. Matanya mendelik tajam dan dingin. "Katakan... Kau dibayar berapa?"

Tubuh si pembunuh bayaran semakin pucat akibat kehabisan banyak darah. Pandanganya mulai mengabur, kesadaranya hampir hilang.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia malah menendang tubuh itu keras-keras, dan menginjak-injak tubuh lemah itu. "Oi! Jawab, sialan!" tubuh itu ia injak! Injak! Injak lagi!

"E-enam.." ia terbatuk. Sasuke menghentikan hentakan kakinya, untuk membiarkannya menjawab. "...ra...tus ke-keping..uhuk emas.."

Hening. Sang pembunuh tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Dia mati. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, dipelupuk mata terdapat setetes air mata dan darah membasahi kepala dan badanya.

Sasuke tertawa keras. Sangat keras sampai menggema di hutan. "Harga untuk nyawaku semakin mahal." Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmata yang ada di sudut matanya akibat terlalu geli tertawa. "Ibu hebat! Hargaku dinaikkan!"

Saat sedang asik menertawakan dirinya, di balik semak sudah ada 2 orang yang menunggunya lengah. Mereka juga sebenarnya merasa takut, gemetar akibat menyaksikan bagaimana pangeran sinting itu membunuh. Mereka yakin, Sasuke jauh lebih kejam daripada pembunuh bayaran profesional sekalipun.

Melihat ada kesempatan, dengan cepat mereka menyerang Sasuke. Mereka berdua masing-masing membawa tali baja panjang yang saling bertautan. Mereka sengaja berputar-putar dalam jarak yang cukup jauh untuk menghindari pertarungan jarak dekat. Setelah cukup berputar, mereka sama-sama menarik tali baja itu agar dapat menjerat sang pangeran. Dan berhasil! Kini Sasuke itu terlilit dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sasuke diam. Menatap para pendatang dengan tatapan datar tak menarik. Walau dalam hati sebenarnya kesal ditangkap dengan cara licik seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak gugup. Dengan tenang ia mengamati apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

Satu orang di utara, dan yang satunya lagi di selatan. Mereka menarik kedua tali semakin kuat, sehingga lilitan di tubuh Sasuke makin erat. Kulitnya yang putih, memucat akibat lilitan itu menghambat aliran darahnya. Ia meronta tidak nyaman. Tapi terasa perih begitu lilitan tali baja itu malah menggores kulitnya.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara dengan nada marah, "Rasakan itu! Ini balasan atas yang kau perbuat pada aniki, pangeran sinting!"

Ia manarik tali lebih kuat, membuat Sasuke berteriak keras akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kulitnya. Dia bahkan sulit bernafas karena lilitan yang melewati lehernya mengetat.

Geram. Sasuke amat geram. Pertama, dia sangat tidak suka dengan cara seperti ini. Dia tidak suka pergerakannya dihambat. Jika ingin membunuhnya, lebih baik mereka menghadapinya secara langsung seperti yang dilakukan mayat sampah itu. Bukan dengan menahan gerakannya. Dia tidak suka. Lalu yang kedua...

"A... ku. Bu... kan. Pa.. ngeran... Sinting!" desis Sasuke. Susah payah ia mengeluarkan suaranya saat lehernya tercekik seperti ini. Ya, dia bukan 'Pangeran Sinting'. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan julukan itu.

"Hah? APA?!"

Mereka terkejut bukan main saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa terseret mendekat?

Sasuke... orang itu menarik tali baja dengan masing-masing tangannya. Menyeret dua orang asing untuk mendekatinya. Ia memanfaatkan celah lilitan di sekitar tangannya untuk menggenggam tali itu untuk serangan balik. Tenaganya luar biasa. Tapi ini bukan tanpa resiko. Otot-ototnya berkontraksi, dan mengakibatkan ia semakin erat dengan lilitan. Beberapa kulitnya ada yang robek saat ia mencoba meloloskan tangan.

"A... ku. Bu... kan. Pa.. nge... ran. Sinting!" Sasuke mengulangi. Ia meningkatkan kekuatannya, walaupun luka yang diakibatkannya semakin banyak. Darah mengalir dari kulitnya, membasahi tali-tali baja.

"Ti-tidak! I-ini tidak mungkin!" ucap pria asing yang ada di arah utara.

"Ini gila!" sahut pria asing yang ada di arah selatan. Jaraknya lebih dekat pada Sasuke daripada temannya yang di utara.

Mereka sekuat tenaga berbalik menarik agar melukai sang pangeran sinting. Tapi nyatanya mereka yang makin terseret. Bagaimana kekuatan dua orang bisa kalah? Dia monster!

Diam. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan tarikannya. Ia terlihat menunduk. Dua orang pembunuh bayaran ini pun jadi kebingungan. Apakah target mereka ini sudah kehabisan tenaga dan mati?

Hening. Keduanya pun belum mau mengambil tindakan.

Yang dari selatan pun bersuara, "Aniki.. apakah pangeran itu sudah.."

Kalimatnya tidak selesai. Karena di saat itu juga Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mengambil satu hentakan untuk menarik keduanya mendekat. Mereka terseret, ah tidak, mereka bahkan terlempar lalu dua orang itu bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Sasuke menatap dua orang pembunuh bayaran yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ikatan di tubuhnya mengendur. Ia membebaskan dirinya disaat dua orang itu sedang mengaduh kesakitan dan berusaha bangkit.

Di dalam kesempatan yang sempit itu pula, Sasuke segera melilitkan tali baja ke leher kedua pembunuh bayaran. Dua pembunuh bayaran yang sejak tadi berusaha berdiri pun memasrahkan tubuh mereka. Mereka jatuh terduduk di depan pangeran sinting. Mereka mengadahkan wajahnya takut-takut. Lalu tubuh mereka berguncang ketakutan pada apa yang mereka lihat. Sejak kapan bola mata itu berwarna merah?

"Satu hal yang perlu kutegaskan pada kalian.." Sasuke bersuara. Dalam kalimatnya terselip nada ancaman yang membuat kedua orang itu merinding hingga sumsum tulang. "JANGAN SEBUT AKU PANGERAN! SINTING!"

Sasuke menarik tali dengan sekali sentakan. Begitu kuat hingga tali baja itu menjadi setajam pedang dan memutuskan kepala dua orang yang seharusnya membunuhnya hari ini. Darah pun bermuncratan mengenai pakaiannya.

Sasuke menendang kedua tubuh tak berkepala itu, hanya untuk sekedar iseng.

"Yang cocok dipanggil pangeran hanya kakakku, dasar orang-orang bodoh!" makinya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

→**Happiness←**

Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam air. Ia menekuk dan memeluk lututnya di dasar danau. Tenang. Hanya di dalam sini yang terasa tenang baginya. Seandainya semua orang tidak ada, seperti tempat ini. Seandainya dia ada tempat setenang ini untuknya.

Kehabisan udara, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri. Membiarkan dirinya terendam air sebatas leher.

Ia menunduk dengan tatapan sendu. Melihat sedih pada air danau yang berwarna kemerahan karena ada beberapa lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Sayang sekali, pikirnya. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di dalam tempat tenang itu. Ia bukan ikan yang bisa hidup di dalam air.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Masih melihat permukaan danau dari tempat ia berdiri. Membiarkan lukanya yang terbuka untuk mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak peduli. Jika di dalam air, lukanya tak terasa sakit.

Ia ingin di tempat ini sedikit lebih lama. Toh jika ia pulang ke istana, dia akan dikandangkan kembali. Sasuke masih ingin menghirup udara sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Ibunda Ratu mengirimkan tiga pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya hari ini. Sasuke menyayangkan itu. Untuk ukuran pembunuh bayaran, ketiga orang tadi termasuk lemah. Itu saja tidak sebanding dengan satu pembunuh profesional yang mengincarnya tempo hari. Pantas saja mereka hanya dibayar 600 keping emas. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya dihargai 200 keping. Setengah dari yang tempo hari.

"Ibu mulai tidak serius untuk membunuhku..." gumamnya. Ia menyisir helaian rambut yang mengenai wajahnya ke belakang kepala. "Apa dia dia mulai berubah pikiran dengan membiarkan aku mati di tangan kakak?"

Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Matanya menyipit kala sinar matahari yang terik menyilaukan matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang ibu pikirkan?"

Ya. Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Satu hal yang ia tau mengenai Ibunya hanyalah menginkan salah satu dari mereka mati agar bisa mendapatkan tahta. Selama ini, posisi Ratu masih menjadi nomor dua di kerajaan selagi masih belum ada penobatan putra mahkota. Itu berarti, Ibu Sasuke tidak bisa memegang tahta ratu sampai salah satu diantara mereka mati.

Maka dari itu Sasuke paham kenapa ada banyak pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar nyawanya. Ibunya, sudah menunggu - dengan dengan tidak sabar - selama enam belas tahun.

"Ya Tuhan!" terdengar suara seorang wanita memekik kaget.

Sasuke langsung berbalik dengan cepat. Memasang posisi siaga.

Seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik pohon dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam danau. Gadis itu berjalan susah payah di air untuk mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergerak, tapi matanya terus mengawasinya. Ia tidak membiarkan dirinya lengah sedikitpun. Walaupun yang mendatanginya adalah seorang wanita, namun belum tentu dia orang baik-baik. Bisa saja gadis kecil ini salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh ibunya.

Namun rupanya tubuh sang gadis kecil tak cukup tinggi untuk mencapai titik dimana Sasuke berdiri. Masih berjarak 5 meter, tapi air sudah mencapai leher wanita itu.

Si gadis kecil berhenti di tempatnya. Dia kebingungan. Jika ia melanjutkan langkah, maka dia yang akan tenggelam. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya balik. Si gadis kecil yang awalnya memiliki niat baik pun jadi terpaku. Nyalinya ciut akibat tatapan intimidasi dari remaja laki-laki dihadapannya.

"A-ano..." suaranya terdengar seperti mencicit. "A-anda te-terlihat terluka jadi saya..." Hinata, nama gadis kecil itu - menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia dapat melihat laki-laki di depannya ini melangkah maju.

Laki-laki itu berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Air kini hanya sebatas dada pria itu. Hinata dapat melihat banyak lebam dan luka terbuka di pundak dan lehernya. Pasti sakit, pikir Hinata sampai mengernyit saking linunya.

"Kau..." kini Sasuke yang mengambil suara. Tubuh Hinata menegang kala mendengar suara itu. "Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Tidak! Aku ingin menolongmu!" jawab Hinata segera.

Ia heran. Ia menganggap orang ini punya banyak pikiran negatif hingga ingin bunuh diri, dan saat Hinata ingin menolongnya, dia malah bertanya apakah Hinata mau membunuhnya. Tentu saja tidak! Ya ampun.. sebegitunya orang ini ingin mati, pikir Hinata.

"Kau pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh Ibu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Orang ini sampai berpikir Hinata disewa ibunya untuk membunuhnya. Hinata kan bukan pembunuh. Memukul nyamuk pun Hinata pakai izin dulu. Lagipula ibu mana yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri? Kakak-kakak ini pasti sedang mabuk atau habis menabrak tebing atau semacamnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh. Aku hanya ingin menolong. A-aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke diam. Matanya terbuka tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang tak ingin menyakitinya.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, ayo kita segera keluar dari air. Aku harus mengobati lukamu."

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Hinata segera mengambil tangan Sasuke, dan menyeretnya keluar dari air. Sasuke pun menurut. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Ada apa ini? Apa maksud dengan orang ini? Dia tidak memandang jijik pada Sasuke seperti tatapan yang sering ia terima dari orang-orang kerajaan. Dia tidak memiliki hawa intimidasi yang jahat seperti yang ia terima dari para pembunuh bayaran. Dia ramah, tapi tidak sama seperti sang kakak yang terlalu berlebihan padanya.

Wanita ini terasa berbeda dari semuanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya saat mereka sudah hampir mencapai tepian. Ia melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh gadis yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Tangannya tidak kasar. Belum pernah ia digenggam seperti ini.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Menengok lalu menjawab, "Kamu terluka, aku akan mengobatimu."

"Biarkan saja. Nanti akan sembuh sendiri." Sasuke membalas. Tidak mengerti. Biasanya jika ia pulang dengan luka lebih parah pun, semua orang akan mendiamkannya. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti cara mengobati luka. Jadi hanya cukup dibiarkan saja. Biasanya seperti itu. Memang selalu begitu.

"Luka ya harus diobati!" Hinata jadi ngotot. Pipinya menggembung karena gemas. Laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya geregetan. Lagipula mana mungkin Hinata membiarkan begitu saja orang yang terluka di depannya. Hinata tidak setega itu, Hinata baik hati.

"Lagipula, apa kamu tidak merasakan sakit?" Hinata bertanya.

Sasuke berfikir sesaat. "...sakit.." gumamnya pelan. Ya. Dia memang merasakan sakit. Tapi Sasuke sudah tidak peduli. Sakit seperti ini sudah biasa. Tapi, baru pertama kali ini Sasuke mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. 'Apakah kamu tidak merasakan sakit'. Mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa rasa perih menjalari kulitnya. Luka-luka terbuka yang tadinya ia abaikan pun kini terasa lebih sakit.

"Tuh kan..." Hinata mengerling senang. "Ayo cepat keluar dari air. Apa kamu tidak merasa dingin?" ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Iya... dingin.." Sasuke membalas.

Terlihat senyum simpul tersemat di bibirnya yang kaku. Ada secuil rasa hangat bergemuruh di dadanya. Inikah yang namanya kebahagiaan?

→**TBC←**

Minna~ I Miss U So Much

Anne ngebut ngetik ini, belum sempet dibenerin apa-apa. Mumpung ada waktu dan mood, jadi pengen cepet-cepet selesai. Jadi maaf ya kalo banyak ranjau bertebaran.

Hanya sekedar info (biar gak bingung) umur Sasuke disini 15 menuju 16 tahun. Dan Hinata udah 14 tahun.

karena Anne masih menjabat jadi seksi humas/promosi.. jadi Anne mau promo lagi grub chat whatsapp nya Moku-chan. Kami menerima curhatan apapun #plak #salah jalur. Walaupun kadang random, tapi di grub ini tempat kumpulnya pecinta-pecinta SH, yang bukan Author pun bisa ikut.. kami avail buat siapa aja yang mau gabung dalam damai. Add aja nomornya Moku-chan 082140212021.

Fict ini gak sempurna (banget TT – TT ) makannya Anne butuh review buat kelancaran hidup bersama.

#kabursebelumditagihinutang

rekomendasi manga : beyond the beyond by Yoshitomo Watanabe.


End file.
